User talk:AustinLtd.
WELCOME TO THE PODRACER CANTINA Welcome to the podracer cantina. Here you can talk to me and leave messages or ask me questions. So please, leave a message!! Also if have questions about pages (making or editing) here would be a good spot! So go ahead and leave a message!! -- User:AustinLtd. Hi Hi, I'm Hunterj. No problem (for sorting out Sebulba) I don't particulary like podracing actually, but I want to help small Star Wars wikias with, spelling, article quality, images, special pages etc so I hope to keep helping. See my userpage for some info on me. Hunterj|Hunterj's talk *I've noticed that the page X-Mammoth is incorrect as there are two pods that might be given a fan name of X-mammoth, not one pod, here are the wookieeepedia pages on the two pods, I would help but I don't know anything about podracers really. Gargantuan Split X on Wookieepedia and Plug F Mammoth Split X. Hunterj|Hunterj's talk 20:21, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Glad to see you back here at the wiki (-: -PanSola 08:05, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Founder survey Greetings! I'm trying to do a survey on founders of new gaming wikis. It would be great if you can take the time and answer the following questions (only need to click on the options unless you have additional info you want to type in). And please ping me on my talk page after you have filled it out. Thanks! -PanSola 19:17, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Question 1 When was your wiki created? less than a week ago less than a month ago less than 2 months ago more than 2 months ago Question 2 How quickly after your request did you receive a notice that your wiki was created? Within a few hours Within 24 hours Within a few days Within a week Longer than a week Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 3 How often do you interact with Wikia staff or helpers? Daily Often Rarely Never Question 4 How would you describe your interaction with Wikia Staff and/or Helpers? Very Positive Somewhat Positive Neutral Somewhat Negative Very Negative No Interaction Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 5 How much time per week on avg do you spend on your wiki? Less than an hour 1-5 hours 5-10 hours more than 10 hours Question 6 How many people other than you are editing this wiki on a regular basis 1 2-3 3-5 6 or more Question 7 What was the first thing you did when you visited your new wiki? Check out the tutorial/help pages Create your user page Edit the Main Page Create a new article Upload logo/other images Customize the skin Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 8 Have you edited your main page? Yes No Question 9 Have you uploaded a logo yet? Yes No - don't know how to upload logo No - need help making the logo image No - haven't worried about it Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 10 Have you ever interacted with a template on Wikia? Yes No Not sure Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 11 How familiar are you with wiki mark up? I know most/all of the templates and parser function syntax I know some template and parser function syntax I know basic table and/or CSS formatting I know very basic wiki markup I don't know what your talking about... I just type English in the box Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 12 Have you started or been an admin on another wiki before? Yes No Other (please describe below) :Other response: __________________ Question 13 Are you female or male? Female Male Do not wish to disclose Question 14 How old are you? 18 or under 19-24 25-35 36-45 46 or over Do not wish to disclose Report a problem Hi, are you still having problems with formatting? Please let me know if so, if I can't help then I'm sure Pan Sola or one of the other helpers can give you a hand :) If you reply here I will see it, or you can write on my talk page -- sannse (talk) 19:56, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Glad to see you back on the wiki!!! If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to let me know! (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:03, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Logos etc Hey, about the logos... (You left me a message a while ago) just let me know what you want, when you want me to make it or whatever and I'll try my best to get it done asap. :) I'm a bit busy at the minute so I wont be editing much but I'll try and do logos etc if you want, just let me know. Hunterj|User talk:Hunterj|My talk]] 17:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC) *ok I'll work on it asap, not for a week though... I have stuff at school which is taking over... Hunterj|My talk 19:38, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Image Ok, I'll take aprt and I tell you how to put the image were the yellow wikia is. Can you leave me a message on my talk as early as you can tommorrow (25th of June) so I don't forget. If you can get all of the images uploaded, you can delete the ones that loose unless the uploader wants to keep them on the site as one of their images. Hunterj|My talk 20:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) logo contest i sent you a logo check your e-mail. my username is ButtFaceNerd check me out!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pod Pedia logo Check your e-mail :). Hunterj|My talk 21:09, 29 June 2008 (UTC) *P.S. I'll help with resising and re uploading the winning image (even if it's not mine) so it ifts in the corner, on the main etc without spoiling quality or messing up the layout. Hunterj|My talk 21:09, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Hi AustinLtd. I just saw about the logo contest on this wiki, and wanted to make one. Even if it's too late, I thought I'd just give it a try. Hope you like it! Swannie → talk 16:49, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I'll pick Slaytech's second picture. Taun We 12:44, 11 August 2008 (UTC)Taun WeTaun We 12:44, 11 August 2008 (UTC)